warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Loki/Prime/@comment-69.31.51.81-20160222031327/@comment-204.93.58.228-20160305040926
^ Lol, it seems that someone got very offended by the OP. I never stated that I didn't use any of his other abilities, now did I? So what we have here, is you twisting my words to your end, correct? I only said that I rarely use Invisibility, because there is simply no need for it: 1. It makes everything too easy and boring. Being invisible all the time promotes cheesing, and I can see that you're one of the advocates for cheesing, which is likely why you got so butthurt when I called out Loki noobs such as yourself. 2. There's really no need for it. Disarming and proc'ing enemies with Radiation, is the king of CC; enemies will be too busy killing themselves or I will have killed them before the proc wears off, or before they get too close to me (since they funnily enough only have the opportunity to melee me, if they want to get to me) I said that I always use his Radial Disarm, but it's more a figure of speech than a literal interpretation, since you can't literally his Radial Disarm all the time, unless you're a mindless button masher with 175% energy effiency, and a maxed Primed Flow. Since you're a noob, I will try to explain why his ult is a better utility than being invisible constantly (of course, other than the fact that it's cheesing and boring): CC is arguably more important in this game than straight out DPS and numbers of enemies killed. Not only will a max range Irradiating Disarm be extremely helpful - invaluable - to yourself when soloing, it will also be an invaluable aid for your team mates, since primaries is the enemy's most effective tool for killing Warframes. This kind of CC, along with confusing the enemies into killing each other with Radiation proc, is what quickly becomes a necessity in terms of true endgame. There is literally no need other than when playing spy missions, to use Invisibility, since you can just proc enemies or lure them away with your decoy, long enough to revive downed team mates. I will have you know that my build is the most balanced one out there: I have max range, decent amount of duration, some effiency and almost no strength since there is no need for power strength with Loki (shocker, I know right). This build gives me the opportunity, to fully utilize his ult, as well as being able to make use of all his other abilites like Decoy, Switch Teleport and Invisibility. It is purely out of choice, that I don't make much use of Invisibility as compared to his other abilities, in this case Radial Disarm. It is not because my build doesn't allow it, since I didn't just build him for one ability like an Invisible build, with maxed duration and almost no power range, no Irradiating Disarm Augment and little to no extra power effiency depending on if you make your build with or without Fleeting Expertise and/or Streamline. An Irradiating Disarm build allows you to balance everything out pretty evenly, since you do need duration in order to make use of the Augment, whilst not sacrificing range for more power duration compared to an Invisibility build. I would tell you my build, but it seems that you're too much of a stubborn scrub to benefit from any of the information a veteran player could give you.